doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Green Death (DVD)
In 2004, The Green Death was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb The Doctor and UNIT are called in to investigate a series of mysterious deaths at a disused mine in South Wales, where all the victims were found with their skin glowing green... As the Doctor becomes suspicious of the nearby Global Chemicals factory and its mysterious 'Boss', his assistant, Jo Grant, becomes trapped underground - in an abandoned mine infested with deadly giant maggots! Special features *Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor) *Global Conspiracy! - An investigative documentary looking at the strange goings-on in 1970s Llanfairfach, presented by Man Alive's industrial correspondent Terry Scanlon, with contributions from eye-witnesses Mark Elgin, Professor Clifford Jones and Talfryn Pritchard *Visual Effects - Assistant visual effects designer Colin Mapson talks about his work on The Green Death and demonstrates how to build a giant maggot *Robert Sloman - The writer of The Green Death discusses the inspirations behind the story *Stewart Bevan - An interview with the actor who played Professor Clifford Jones *Photo Gallery *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 153 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 Australian release Cover blurb The Doctor and UNIT are called in to investigate a series of mysterious deaths at a disused mine in South Wales, where all the victims were found with their skin glowing gree... As the Doctor becomes suspicious of the nearby Global Chemicals factory and its mysterious 'Boss', his assistant, Jo Grant, becomes trapped underground - in an abandoned mine infested with deadly giant maggots! Special features *Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor) *Global Conspiracy! - An investigative documentary looking at the strange goings-on in 1970s Llanfairfach, presented by Man Alive's industrial correspondent Terry Scanlon, with contributions from eye-witnesses Mark Elgin, Professor Clifford Jones and Talfryn Pritchard *Visual Effects - Assistant visual effects designer Colin Mapson talks about his work on The Green Death and demonstrates how to build a giant maggot *Robert Sloman - The writer of The Green Death discusses the inspirations behind the story *Stewart Bevan - An interview with the actor who played Professor Clifford Jones *Photo Gallery *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb While the Doctor indulges his wanderlust with a brief trip to Metebilis 3, the Brigadier and Jo Grant drive to South Wales to investigate the death of a miner at a disused pit owned by the mysterious Global Chemicals. The most astonishing symptom of the miner's fatal disease is that it leaves the skin bright green. The Doctor arrives on the scene and soon suspects that the Global Chemicals factor management may have something to hide. When he and Jo discover a vast green lake teeming with deadly giant maggots hidden in the abandoned mine, he fears the threat may have already reached global proportions. Special features *Audio commentary by actor Katy Manning, producer Barry Letts and script editor Terrance Dicks *Global Conspiracy! - An investigative documentary looking at the strange going-ons in 1970s Llanfairfach, presented by Man Alive's industrial reporter Terry Scanlon (Mark Gattis) who interviews eyewitnesses Mark Elgin, Professor Clifford Jones and Talfryn Pritchard *Interviews with visual effects designer Colin Mapson, writer Robert Sloman, actor Stewart Bevan (Clifford Jones) *Production Note Option *Photo Gallery *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Katy Manning Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by Mark Gattis Category:Items starring or written by Barry Letts Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a G rating